Culpable
by Tokio Alien
Summary: ¿De dónde había sacado las fuerzas para cometer esa barbaridad? La furia se había apoderado de él y es el culpable no la víctima... Reto contra NB y You.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. El One-Shot es mío.

**Summary: **¿De dónde había sacado las fuerzas para cometer esa barbaridad? La furia se había apoderado de él y es el culpable no la víctima...

**Nota: **Esto es un reto contra NB y You, cuando terminen de leer este One-Shot lean su historia y si ya lo hicieron decidan cuál es la más escalofriante...

**Rated: **T. Muerte de un personaje.

**Personajes: **Aelita, Jeremie y Odd.

* * *

_¿No acaba muriendo todo al final, y tan pronto? —_MARY OLIVER.

Ahí estaba, en frente a la tumba en la que ponía su nombre. Su causa de muerte: Asesinato. Asesino: Desconocido. Víctima: Aelita. Él sabía quien era perfectamente quien era el asesino: Él mismo. Jeremie. Jeremie fue el causante de su muerte a causa de su enfado. Aún nadie sabía que era él y era mejor que permaneciera así.

—¿Quién te amó más que yo, Aelita? —preguntó Jeremie mirando hacia la tumba—. Por favor Aelita, pensé que eras inteligente, pero me equivoqué, preferiste a Odd antes que a mí... ¿Odd? Por favor Aelita pero ¿Qué te fumaste? —siguió hablando, cuando terminó empezó a reírse—. Matarte fue tan delicioso, probar tu sangre, hubiera preferido ver como los animales de comían tu cuerpo, aquello me hubiera hecho sentirme en las nubes, pero si me encontraban junto con tu cuerpo sin vida... estaría en la cárcel y... ¿Eso no te gustaría, ¿Cierto? —dijo con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer psicópata—. ¿Cierto? —gritó hacia la tumba como si quisiera que le respondiera.

Volvió a reírse descontroladamente, se sentó frente la tumba, cerró los ojos y lo volvió a recordar todo lo que ocurrió con tranquilidad.

_.:Flash Back:._

_Escondido entre unos arbustos vio a Odd salir de casa para ir al trabajo. Se quedó ahí quieto un par de minutos hasta que salió del sitio en el que estaba, caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la casa, tocó el timbre, escuchó un "Ya voy" proveniente de Aelita. Abrió la puerta, mira a Jeremie y finge una sonrisa._

_—Hola, Jeremie —saluda Aelita—. Pasa._

_Jeremie asiente, entra a la casa y la mira detenidamente mientras escucha la puerta cerrarse._

_—Vamos al salón —dijo sonriente, Aelita._

_—Claro —respondió él._

_Aelita le llevó hasta el salón, Jeremie se sentó en el sofá y Aelita en el que estaba frente a Jeremie._

_—¿Te apetece comer algo? —preguntó Aelita. Jeremie negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y, algo de beber? —Jeremie volvió a negar con la cabeza._

_—No de veras —respondió seriamente, Jeremie._

_—¿Y que te trae por aquí? —fue Aelita directa pero educadamente al grano._

_—Bueno, vine de visita, espero no haberte molestado —dijo Jeremie, sonriente._

_—No, que va —miente Aelita—. ¿Y tú trabajo?_

_—La verdad es que me va bien —responde Jeremie— ¿Y a ti?_

_—Como siempre —dice sonriente._

_—¿Y tu relación con Odd? —pregunta Jeremie, con interés._

_Aelita prefiere ser discreta, Jeremie era su ex-novio y había roto con él por Odd, pues no le gustaba la idea de tener amante._

_—Más o menos —miente. Les va de maravilla._

_Jeremie se levanta del sofá, le tiene la mano a Aelita, ella la agarra y él la levanta del sofá, le mira a los ojos y le besa apasionadamente. Aelita se separa de el bruscamente y le da una cachetada._

_—¡Joder Jeremie, no te quiero, solo amo a Odd! —gritó._

_Jeremie se descontroló. Le tomó por el cuello y le dio un puñetazo en la cara sin importarle la fuerza que utilizaba, la chica del golpe cayó al suelo la joven miró aterrorizada a Jeremie, se arrastró por el piso intentando escapar de ella pero fue imposible, Jeremie se abalanzó sobre ella, hizo que se diera la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella, siguió propinándole golpes en la cara y estómago haciendo que la chica quedará inconsciente. Sin pensárselo dos veces Jeremie cogió una cuerda que llevaba consigo, esperó a que Aelita se recuperara, la chica al abrir los ojos se arrastró por el suelo pero nuevamente Jeremie se abalanzó sobre ella, Aelita comenzó a llorar pero aún no perdía las esperanzas de escapar de allí. Jeremie se divertía al ver como sufría, pero para que sufriera más le tapó la boca con un trapo para que además no pudiera gritar, le pegó varias bofetadas a la chica y dislocó su tobillo derecho. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una pistola, se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Aelita no se podía levantar se quedó ahí quieta mirando su alrededor, para ver si había algo que pudiera utilizar en su defensa y que estuviera a su alcance, no vio nada, a continuación vio a Jeremie con un cuchillo en su mano y una pistola en la otra, Aelita se aterró, abrió sus ojos. Jeremie cogió la cuerda sobre el sofá, Aelita comenzó a llorar con más intensidad que antes, Jeremie se sentó sobre la espalda de Aelita, dejando la pistola y el cuchillo en el sofá, cogió la cuerda con las dos manos, comenzó a estrangular a Aelita con la cuerda hasta que finalmente se quedó sin aire. Jeremie se levantó y cogió esta vez la pistola y el afilado cuchillo, con la pistola le disparó un par de veces asegurándose de que no volviera a respirar, y luego por diversión le apuñaló, miró sus manos ensangrentadas, metió uno de sus dedos en la boca, probando la sangre... le gustaba._

_Después de aquello, borró del mapa toda pista que pudiera llevarle a la cárcel y la escondió en un lugar pero alguien debió encontrarla._

_.:Fin Del Flash Back:._

Jeremie se levantó y echó una vista rápida a la tumba de Aelita.

—Y lo volvería a hacer, Aelita, lo volvería a hacer —dice Jeremie.

Se da la vuelta y ve a Odd que camina hacia él.

—Jeremie —susurra Odd.

—Odd... —dijo Jeremie.

—La amaba demasiado —Dijo Odd.

Jeremie se fue pero antes de irse le dijo algo a Odd:

—Me alegro de que haya muerto —Le murmuró en el oído.

Cuando se fue Odd abrió los ojos. Jeremie era el asesino. Aelita había nacido para morir aquel trágico día, ya había cumplido su misión... era un ángel. Su ángel.

_Somos todos visitantes_

_ de este tiempo, de este lugar._

_Estamos solamente de paso._

**_Nuestro objetivo es_**

**_Observar, crecer, amar..._**

_Y después vamos para casa..._

Aelita ya había completado su objetivo, observó, creció y amó... ¿Qué más le quedaba?

* * *

**Aquí termina mi fic... bueno, si ya leyeron el fic de NB y You entonces comenten en las dos historias cual es la mejor y si no la han leído, ¿A que esperan? lean su fic y digan cual es el más escalofriante y a la vez triste. Yo no soy persona de hacer estas historias es más no me gusta pero esto es un reto...**


End file.
